


TUNING IN

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to the International</p>
    </blockquote>





	TUNING IN

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the International

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**TUNING IN**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

By Monika07/07 ?>

 

 

 

“   
Y   
’   
know...   
”   
Starsky yawned broadly.    
“   
This  
stake out is definitely getting on my nerves. Anyone dumb enough to come back to the scene of the crime would have to be a  
complete idiot!   
”   


 

 

”   
That   
’   
s the way it is,   
”   
Hutch said, sounding somewhat superior.   
“   
Everyone knows criminals are drawn back to the scene of the crime.Dobey wants us to stake out this place for one more night, so stop complaining. I even brought my book  
to kill the time.Take a nap, or do whatever you want to do, but shut up and  
leave me alone!   
”   


 

“   
Blondie, don   
’   
t tell me you aren   
’   
t pissed off by this,   
”   
Starsky insisted, shifting  
into a more comfortable position in the passenger   
’   
s seat of Hutch   
’   
s old LTD.

 

“   
Hey, that was my knee your heel just bumped into!Isn   
’   
t it enough I   
’   
ve hurt my back - do you want to have me end up a complete invalid?   
”   
Hutch   
’   
s annoyance was palpable.Starsky mumbled an excuse and looked away.

 

 

Starsky had been wondering why Hutch was in such a bad mood for weeks.   
The stakeout was only the last straw.Starsky had been complaining, but  
the difference was that previously Hutch had been on his side.They used to both  
made fun of dumb assignments.They knew Dobey had to follow the rules, and that  
there were times when their superior felt for them. But now it seemed that Hutch  
was defending every order they got, and that made Starsky furious.

 

 

 

Looking over at Hutch, Starsky could see that his partner was lost in his book.

 

 

“   
Anything unusual?   
”   
Starsky asked.

 

 

Hutch shook his head.

 

 

 

“   
It would be useful to know why the woman was killed in this desolate area,   
”   
Starsky said.He looked out at the lonesome stretch of trees and bushes.They  
were miles away from town.   
“   
The murderer must have  
brought her here to assault her...   
”   


 

“   
You know as well as I do that she was the third woman killed in this area,   
”   
interrupted Hutch, putting  
his book aside.

 

“   
Most likely, the murderer prefers places where no one can hear the screams of the women.By the way, they were all hookers, except for the last, which you should also know.Maybe he made a mistake and took the wrong woman.He could  
feel remorseful and decide to come back in an attempt to atone for his crime, but that   
’   
s hardly likely,   
”   
Hutch condescended.

 

“   
Yeah, that   
’   
s it, Professor Hutchinson,   
”   
Starsky hissed sarcastically. He bent forward  
to open the glove compartment. Somewhere he had seen a candy bar   
  
¼   
  


 

  
  


  


  
  


“   
Not a chance, so shut up!   
”   
Hutch said, shortly.

 

 

Starsky felt his anger rise several degrees.

 

 

He twisted around completely, and turned his back to Hutch, deliberately knocking his hip into his partner   
’   
s.

 

 

Hutch retreated further, and Starsky knew something was wrong with his friend.

 

 

 

 

Maybe some music would lift their spirits. Shifting again Starsky reached for the radio and switched it on.

 

 

“   
Spare me that station you tortured me with yesterday.   
”   
Hutch  
sighed.

 

Starsky shrugged.   
“   
You never told me you don   
’   
t like Swing.   
”   


 

“   
Starsky, the only music I feel like listening to right now is country music.   
Think of artists like Hank Williams, Johnny Cash, and...   
”   


 

Starsky stopped listening to Hutch   
’   
s extended speech about folk songs in general. He  
was looking for a better station.

 

“   
I can   
’   
t get no satisfaction   
”   
roared out of the radio and Starsky tapped both  
feet to the music, nodding his head.

 

“   
Starsky, that   
’   
s ridiculous!   
”   
scolded Hutch, batted Starsky   
’   
s  
hand off the radio to change the channel.

 

  
  


  


  
  


“   
There was a time you liked that,   
”   
Starsky muttered, his curls still disarranged from  
his vigorous movements in time to the music.

 

 

“As some of you may know, today is International Kissing Day in the  ?>UK,”  
a female radio host announced.“There’s  
no such holiday here in the United States.So, in an effort to call attention to the underrated pleasures  
of kissing, I want you to participate the following challenge: Find someone to kiss.   
You have a whole week, so get cracking!Start kissing now, and you’ll see how wonderful it is...”

 

 

 

Before Starsky could make a comment he saw Hutch turn his head away, his hands gripping the steering wheel nervously.

 

 

Starsky, acting on the spur of the moment, scooted closer.He  
laid his arm around Hutch   
’   
s shoulders.Hutch tensed, but didn   
’   
t draw back.Starsky bent forward to get a better look at Hutch   
’   
s face.Seeing the vulnerability and love there, he knew of only  
one thing to do.   
“   
Come here,   
”   
he said quietly, cupping  
Hutch   
’   
s cheek with his right hand and pulling him closer.

 

He felt little resistance as he kissed Hutch   
’   
s cheek.Moving  
to the side, he found Hutch   
’   
s lips.Starsky needed the contact,  
wanted his old friend back.What he didn   
’   
t count on was the impact  
the kiss would have on him.

 

Suddenly he felt lightheaded.He was afraid that Hutch would  
push him away in another moment.But instead Hutch   
’   
s right arm dropped from  
the steering wheel and encircled his waist.Starsky lingered on Hutch   
’   
s soft lips a moment, before he broke the kiss.He smiled, saying,  
  
“   
Wasn   
’   
t such a bad station, huh?   
”   


  
  


  


  


 

“   
Mushbrain,   
”   
Hutch said affectionately, trying to compose himself.

 

  
  
  
“   
You   
’   
re okay?   
”   
  
Starsky asked.

 

Hutch breathed softly against Starsky   
’   
s ear, whispering,    
“   
Yeah, finally.   
”   


 

“   
What are we waiting for then?   
”   
Starsky demanded.   
“   
We have to call attention to the underrated pleasures of kiss   
  
¼   
  
”   


 

 

His mouth was sealed with a passionate and tender kiss.

 

 

 

 

The end

 

 

 

Note: This story is dedicated to the International  
Day of Kiss on 6th July 

  
  
  
  


  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
